Futures Entertwined
by UnitedFandom01
Summary: May change title later. This is my own little take on what happens after the Shadowed Past episode. I've had this story in my head for the past year...finally decided to actually write it. First X-Men Evolution fic ever. Kitty's past might be changed as well. My story, things will be different.


_The moon was high and full, it's soothing light bathing the objects below it, the stars around it shining as brightly as ever. The night was still and calm, as it should be. Somewhere in the distance a bat fluttered about, chasing it's breakfast. He checked his watch as he entered the construction site on the other side of town. Midnight. He walked around quietly as he listened, his heart beating in his chest. This was it...he was finally going to get the answers he needed. He paused and tilted his head, listening. A soft sound reached his pointed ears and he felt his heart skip a beat. A footstep as soft as his own. He waited a few minutes before he heard another. Turning, he saw a cloaked figure slowly, cautiously, approaching him from the shadows. He paused and waited, his heartbeat increasing with each step the person took. Finally, when they were no more than five feet away from him, they stopped and just stared. The silence around them was penetrated only by the shrill shriek of a bat hunting far above their heads and a gentle breeze blowing through. It was silent for several more minutes before the figure finally spoke._

 _"Hello Kurt."_

 _Kurt took a slight breath as the figure said his name. They knew him...but how._

 _"You... You're the one in Rogue's dream. Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?!"_

 _His voice held all the pent up emotion he had been feeling since Rogue had had the dream. He needed answers and he was finally going to get them. The figure seemed to take a steadying breath before slowly raising their hands to the hood that still shrouded their face._

 _"You already know me..." The figure spoke again as they removed the hood, "Son."_

 _His eyes widened as he saw who it was, blinking a few times._

 _"No..." He began to take a few steps back as he raised a hand towards his face, "No! It's impossible!"_

 _He continued stepping backwards as she stretched a hand out towards him, the look of utter devastation on her face, her eyes pleading with him to understand. He noticed the look but it was too late. He could feel the anger and hurt filling him. It surged forward and he stopped moving. He clutched his fists in front of him as his eyes narrowed._

 _"What happened to me?!" He yelled out as he took a step forward, "Why didn't you-"  
_

 _His words were cut off as Blob dropped from the unfinished building, landing in between him and the woman whom he now knew was Mystique._

Kurt sat up in his bed and stared at the blanket covering his knees. He had been having this dream for a while now. Even though it had been months, he still couldn't believe that it had really happened. He let out a breath as he looked at his clock. Midnight...the same time as the dream...and the same time he always woke up at when he had that dream. He stood up and walked out to his balcony, leaning against the railing as a gentle breeze blew his hair back. He looked out over the water as he thought back to the event from his dream. The day he had found out part of the truth. Mystique...the sworn enemy of the X-Men...was his mother.

They had faced the brotherhood several times since then, but Mystique had always seemed hesitant. There were even a few times where she completely left the battle altogether, just to avoid hurting Kurt. He had always seen the pain in her eyes and knew that at least some of it was from his reaction that night. He felt guilt fill him at the thought of the things he had said...the way that he had reacted. He shook his head and turned to look around his room...for some reason it had stopped feeling like home. He let out a sigh and moved back in, sitting on his bed as he let his thoughts consume him. After a few minutes he knew what he had to do. He quickly packed a bag and left his room. He made sure to lock the door before making his way quietly through the halls and towards the main entrance. He paused at the top of the stairs, his eyes a bit wide.

"I had a feeling you'd do this."

He stayed quiet for a few moments before he moved down the stairs to where the figure was waiting.

"Don't try to stop me."

"Kurt, please..."

Kurt stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm just going out for the night, I'll be back this time tomorrow."

He watched her nod and go back up the stairs. Once she was out of sight he ported out of the mansion and beyond the gates. He paused on a tree branch and cast an apologetic glance back towards the mansion.

"Sorry Kitty..."

With that he ported as far as he could, each port taking him closer and closer to his destination. He always made sure no one was around to spot him before porting. After a few minutes he finally reached his destination and eyed the building cautiously. He finally worked up the nerve and knocked on the door, stepping back and waiting. He didn't have to wait long, however. Moments later the door opened and he was met with a disgusted look.

"I'm here to see Mystique."


End file.
